Last Night
by gayarm-agron
Summary: After spending a night together, will Grissom and Sara be able to reconstruct their relationship? GSR all the way
1. Chapter 1

I'm re posting the story, cause I accidentialy erased it. Enjoy for the one who didn't reat it :P

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI

Spoilers: Beginning of season 4

* * *

Last night

As usual, Sara arrived at the lab an hour before shift; she went to the locker room to leave her bag and then headed to the break room. Once there she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. A few minutes later Grissom strode in, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat across from Sara. After a moment of silence, Grissom began to talk.

"So, how's life?" asked Grissom taking a sip of coffee.

"Good." She paused a minute before remembering her manners, "You?" Sara asked, looking anywhere but at Grissom.

"Good. I just received a new cockroach for my race!" answered Grissom with a proud grin on his face.

"That's great!! When do you have the race?" asked Sara. Anything to avoid the conversation that would break her heart.

"Next month in California. I'll be gone for a week, maybe more," Grissom told her while taking another sip from his cup.

"A week?! Wow that's…that's a long time, for you or me anyway" said a shocked Sara. 'What am I going to do without him for a whole week? Especially after what happened last night.'

Grissom nodded at her comment and grabbed the paper from the table next to him. There was an awkward silence, again, broken by Grissom.

"Are we ever going to talk about last night or were you planning on just ignoring it??" asked Grissom with what looked like hurt in his eyes.

"I um…I didn't think you would want to. I thought it was just a one time thing and that you would act like it never happened," answered a blushed Sara.

"Sara…" before he could continue, the entrance of Catherine to the break room interrupted Grissom. She took her tea, went over to Sara and began to tell her about the date she had had the other night. After a while, the conversation between Sara and Grissom was long forgotten.

By the time shift started, everyone was in the break room ready for assignments. Grissom gave a 419 to Nick and Warrick, a B&E to Catherine and a decomp to Greg. Sara was with him because they had to finish some paperwork from a previous case. In a matter of minutes, they were again alone as everyone was going to their locations. Grissom got up and went to his office leaving Sara with a look of disappointment.

Once in his office Grissom began to pace from one corner to the other with only one thought in his head and it was killing him! 'How could Sara thing it was a one time thing? I would never do that to her, to me. I have to talk to her'. Therefore, when his paperwork was done he went in search for Sara. He found her in the locker room arranging some things inside her locker; she never took notice of him until he coughed.

"We um…we need to finish our talk" said a nervous Grissom.

"What talk?" asked Sara trying to act clueless in an effort to escape.

"The one we were having before Catherine came in. Now if you would please join me in my office." And with that Grissom walk out and on to his office without looking back. Meanwhile Sara stood in the middle of the looker room with surprise all over her face. Not wanting to lose what could be her only chance, she hurried into the office. Grissom locked the door and sat on the couch next to Sara.

"Look Sara… what happened last night wasn't really in my plans, but I want you to know that I don't regret it, I had the best night in my life and whether you like it or not I will never forget it," Grissom said. He kept his gaze on his hands the entire time, the memory the previous night, the taste of her lips, the touch of her hand running through his minds eye; but his next line made him look over at Sara. "I know that I've been playing with your emotions these past few years and you have every right to do the same thing to me, but I never meant those things. I was just too worried about losing you that I didn't realize you were in pain." By the time his speech had finished Sara was close to tears, very confused, with a lump firmly lodged her throat. Nevertheless, she did manage to ask the ten million dollar question.

"Why now? You didn't think I was worth the risk before," she questioned. At this Grissom's eyes widened in knowledge "What changed?" She just felt so hurt and angry.

"I um…I don't know. I guess I just realized that I don't want to spend the rest of my life, or what's left of it, all alone while I can be with the woman I've…" Grissom took a deep breath and looked at Sara "The woman I've been falling in love with for the past 7 years" He had never seen the look Sara was giving him now. Was she angry? Was she hurt? Did she understand him? He took the plunged and said "By the way, it's not that you weren't worth the risk; because you are worth more then life itself. I was too scared to act on it. I'm sorry Sara."

Sara was shocked, where was all of this coming from? Grissom was opening up to her, in his office, in the middle of shift, telling her he loved her and Sara didn't know what to do. They were silent for a moment, Grissom mentally kicking himself for everything 'Of course she doesn't want you anymore! You hurt her enough already'.

"Wow" said Sara taking Grissom out of his thoughts "I don't know what to say, Griss. I need some time to process everything. I need time to think," Sara saw the hurt in Grissom's eyes and felt bad, but then remembered all the times he had hurt her.

Trying to cover the hurt and disappointment from his voice Grissom said, "Look, um…let me know when you come to a decision. I'll be here" He was trying to keep the grin on his face as long as possible.

Just as Sara was about to talk there was a knock on the door and Grissom moved hesitantly towards it. As his hand was gripping the handle, Sara said "Um…Griss" once Grissom had turned around Sara continued, "I'll never forget last night either".

TBC

* * *

I love to read your thoughts, so review plz :D


	2. Chapter 2

Their eyes lingered on each other for a few seconds until there was another knock on the door. Grissom opened it and found himself face to face with Judy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr. Grissom, but there's a woman here to meet you. She said she was your mother." Said a nervous Judy.

"My mother?" Judy nodded "Could you tell her I'll be there in a minute?" told her a confused Grissom.

"Sure thing Mr. Grissom" and with that she headed to the front desk.

Grissom closed the door and turn around to find Sara inspecting one of his shelves.

"You know, maybe it would look a little less creepy if you didn't have the lights" she said smiling at him.

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" responded Grissom with a raised brow. "Hey Sara, would you mind if we finished this conversation later? I have something to take care of…"

"Yeah, sure. No problem Griss. I have some thinking to do anyway" she winked at him and left the office.

Grissom arranged some things in his office and went to the reception to see his mother. She stood up and walked to him "Oh dear! It's been ages since I've seen you Gilbert!"

They hugged and Grissom lead them to his office. Once they were safe inside, he began the interrogation "Why are you here mother? You haven't flied since I moved to Vegas." Grissom sat in his chair behind the desk.

"Can't a mother come and say hello to her son?" asked Grissom's mother with an innocent smile. However, when she saw that he was not buying it she told him the truth "Ok, I'm not here to say hello. There's something very important you need to know, your aunt Mary has died," at this Grissom became sad, he had always liked Mary more "the funeral is tomorrow afternoon. But that's not all; in her will she left you in charge of her dog Hank"

"What? I cannot take care of a dog! As much as I loved my aunt I don't think I can do that for her" Grissom was panicking 'A dog! How will I take care of him? I'm a workaholic, I live in this place. There's no way I can do this!'

"I'm sorry honey, but she left him to you, there's nothing you can do about it" she said looking at him sympathetically.

"I know, I'm sorry. So, when do I have to go and get Hank?" asked a disgusted Grissom.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that! I brought him with me," said Grissom's mother with a smile on her face.

"And where is him now?" Grissom could just imagine the disaster a dog could make in a place like that. 'It must be hell out there and Ecklie will hunt me down for it!'

"I left him out front, tied to a tree. Come on, let's go out and see him" and with that she got up and left in search of the dog.

Once outside Grissom found his mother near a tree, petting the dog and talking to someone, he could not see whom because a car was in the middle. As got nearer he saw, with much fear that his mother was talking to Sara.

"Oh Gilbert! Glad you could make it. This is Hank, isn't he beautiful?" His mother asked him holding a small boxer in her arms.

"Yeah, he is. Um…I see you two have met. Sara this is my mother Alicia. Mom this is Sara Sidle, one of our best CSI." He watched as they shook hands and thought to himself 'Thank god I was here in time, who knows what my mother might have told Sara'.

"Oh Sara Sidle. I've certainly heard about you, Gil mentions you a lot in our mails" Alicia cast a look at Grissom and saw he was getting nervous "along with the rest of the team." 'There's something going on between these two and I'm going to find out.'

"I wish I could say the same, but Griss doesn't talk about his private life with us or anyone. You seem like a very nice woman though," said Sara with a small smile.

Just as Grissom was about to talk his mother spoke up "Hey, I have an idea. How about we go to Gilbert's to have a coffee and we can get to know each other better?" She directed her question to Sara, ignoring Grissoms pleading eyes.

"That sounds great! If it's ok with you Griss" she looked at him with a smile that he could not resist.

"No problem let me get my stuff and we can go" he was heading foe the lab when he turned around "Do you want to go with your car or you ride with us Sara?"

"She'll go with us," said Alicia with a wicked grin on her face "You don't have a problem with that, right dear?"

Grissom could see the hesitation in Sara's eyes and felt sorry for her. He was about to call his mother on that when Sara answered "No, that's fine. I'll ride with you"

A few minutes later Grissom returned with his briefcase and a case file under his arm. He went to his car, opened the door for Sara and Alicia, then got to the driver's seat and drove away.

TBC

* * *

I decided to put Grissom's mother as an "able to hear" person.. I don't like the sings xD Plz let me know your thougts :)


	3. Chapter 3

On the drive to Grissom's house it occurred to Sara that he didn't have anything for the dog, so they went to the first pet shop they could find. Alicia offered to stay in the car with the dog while they did the shopping. So, Grissom and Sara got out of the car and went into the store only to realize that none of them knew how to buy for a dog, but they were relieved when a clerk decided to help them. An hour later, Grissom and Sara walked out of the store with 200 dollars in dog food, toys and bed.

"I can't believe you bought all of this for a small dog!" Sara exclaimed while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Correction, we bought all of this. I remind you that both of us were in that store." Grissom replied a little upset for spending too much money.

"You are right, I'm sorry. So…your mother seems nice." Sara said

"Yes, she is a very sweet person and very persistent too. I'm sorry she dragged you here, maybe you have more important things to do." Grissom said with an apologetic face.

"Don't worry about it; I'm having a good time. Plus if I weren't here I would be in the lab." Sara replied with a tilt of her head.

They loaded the bags in the trunk and headed to Grissom's. Once there Grissom took the bags to his room and began to make some coffee and pancakes while Alicia and Sara chatted in the living room and Hank inspected the house. When the food was ready they went to the table and ate while making small talk.

"Gilbert, what time do you think we should leave tomorrow?" Alicia asked her son while taking a bite.

"I was thinking that we should take a flight at four and that way we will arrive just fine." Grissom answered taking a sip of coffee. When he saw the look on Sara's face he remembered that she didn't know. "Oh Sara, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that I won't be here tomorrow night for work, my aunt died and the burial is tomorrow."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry to hear that. Well, no problem Griss, if there's anything I can do…" Sara offered with a sad look.

"Actually there is. You have tomorrow night off, right?" at Sara's nod Grissom continued "Would you mind taking care of Hank for the night?" At the mention of his name the dog's head snapped up and wagged his tail.

"Sure, no problem. We'll have fun, won't we??" Sara answered while scratching the dog behind the ear.

The talk kept on going until Grissom's mother excuse herself and went to the guest room to take a nap. After that Grissom began to clean the table with the help of Sara, he would wash and she would dry. Once everything was done, Sara offered to help with the dog stuff; so Grissom got the bags and they assembled a big dog house. Next to it they put two pots, one for the food and another for the water. When everything was done and the dog was playing happily in the backyard, Sara announced that she had to leave.

"Thank you for everything Griss. Have a safe trip to LA." She said with the coat already on her hands.

"It was nothing and thank you for joining us" Grissom smiled at Sara "Um…what time do you want me to take Hank?"

"How about on your way to the airport? It'll be better for you" she said.

"Ok, I'll give you a call on my way out" Grissom replied with a nod.

"Well, I better get going. See ya Griss" Sara waived on her way out.

Grissom closed the door and headed to his bedroom for a nap before the flight. He stripped to his shorts, lay down and closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep. The events of the other night kept rushing through his mind. The kisses, the touches, the words that were said. He couldn't take it anymore, so he got up and went to the bathroom for a cold shower. And it helped, when he returned to bed sleep found him. When he woke up it was almost noon and he had to get to the airport in three hours, so he took a bath, dressed and made his bag. Then he went to the bug's room and fed them all so that none of them would die before he got back. Finally Grissom went to see Hank and found him in the backyard playing with his mother.

"Hello Gilbert!" Alicia greeted. The dog heard the name and run to Grissom.

"Hello mother. And hello to you to Hank" Grissom greeted and crouch to pet the dog, who was very happy to see him. They played a while and Grissom decided to order food so they didn't have to clean the kitchen later.

When they were done, Grissom took the luggage to the taxi, called Sara to let her know that he was on his way, grabbed Hank and his food and made sure everything was locked. A few minutes later the taxi stopped outside Sara's apartment and Grissom got out. He climbed the stairs and knocked on Sara's door.

"Hi! How are you?" Sara asked the dog taking him in her arms.

"Thank you for doing this, it's all too fast" Grissom said with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry, now I have something to do instead of listening to the scanner" Sara replied with a smile. She put the dog on the ground and he began to inspect her house.

"Well, I better get going. Mom is waiting for me outside. Oh and here's the food!" Grissom gave Sara the bag and began t walk away.

"Hey Griss!" when Grissom turned around Sara walked up to him and hugged him "Have a safe trip" she kissed him on the cheek and took a step back.

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get back" Grissom smiled and walked back to the taxi.

Sara stood next to her window looking as the cab pulled away. She still had to give Grissom an answer; it was going to be a long night.

TBC

* * *

Hi guys :) Remember to leave a review with your thoughts!! Love ya


	4. Chapter 4

That night Sara didn't get much sleep. After Grissom left she ordered some food and fed Hunk, later they played a little until Sara decided to go for a walk. They went to the park, walked around and then decided to return to the house. As soon as Sara opened the door, Hank run to the couch and settled for good sleep. Sara laughed to herself and headed to the bathroom for a much needed bath. When there were no more bubbles left, Sara got out; she changed into her PJ's and lay down on the bed. However, sleep didn't come so easy for her. Sara closed her eyes with the intention of resting but her mind had other ideas; she could feel Grissom's lips all over her, his hands unbuttoning her shirt and the press of his body against hers. Sara could feel herself getting hotter and hotter and just when things were about to get better Sara's eyes popped open. She was frustrated! What in hell had interrupted her perfect dream? Just then, she realized that her right hand was rubbing her sex furiously and that it was wet. A small smile crept upon Sara's face, she felt relived and with the need of a cold shower.

Meanwhile in LA Gil Grissom lay in his bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about Sara. He wanted an answer from her but he also wanted to giver her some space. While laying there he remembered that night in the locker room and every time he close his eyes he could see Sara's body under the spray of water, her hair wet, nipples hard and ass rubbing against him. Grissom was already hard and his hand picked up a quicker pace, he could feel himself getting closer and closer. Another flashback of Sara's body and he was screaming her name as everything was released. Grissom couldn't help but smile, he certainly wanted to see Sara in that position again, with him.

The following morning wasn't too pleasant for both of them, they were tired and hungry, but not for food. Grissom stayed a few more hours with his mother and decided to take a flight around noon back to Vegas, to Sara.

Meanwhile in Nevada, Sara was on her third cup of coffee and trying to make a decision regarding Grissom. Her mind said one thing, but the heart another. She remembered the love in his eyes when he said all those things in his office, but she also remembered the pain that she went through over the past years. Just then the bell rang. 'It can't be him, he said he would call.' Sara thought to herself while walking to the door. She opened it to find Dan, her neighbored, with a bag from Starbucks.

"Hi Sara" Dan smiled at her "I though you would like to eat something for breakfast before going to work." Dan was a thirty year old man that lived next door to Sara. He liked her from day one and brought her breakfast every Friday. Sara though he was cute, but she never saw him as something other than friends.

"Oh, thanks Dan. Well, why don't you come and share it with me?" Sara asked already reaching for the bag and going inside.

"Yeah, sure." Dan's smile got bigger as he stepped in. from his spot on the couch Hank eyed the man with anger. He had wanted to spend more time with this woman alone; he wanted her for his owner, not this idiot.

"Hey, when did you get a dog?" Dan asked as he approached Hank who in return barked at him.

"Oh, he's not mine" Sara replied while putting the food on a plate "My um…my friend left him with me while he went on a trip. He's name is Hank" Sara smiled at the dog who jumped from the couch to her feet.

They sat on the table and began to eat doing small talk, Dan was gonna reach for Sara's hand when the bell rang, again. Sara opened the door and saw a smiling Grissom with flowers in one hand.

"Hi. I thought you would like them" Grissom said while handing the flowers to her "How was Hank?" Grissom looked pass Sara in search of the dog, but what he saw took the smile away from his face.

TBC

* * *

How evil am I?? Don't worry, you'll find out what he saw later tonight. Plz review with your thoughts :D


	5. Chapter 5

In that moment Hank came bouncing towards Grissom and jumped into his open arms. 'At least someone missed me' Grissom thought.

"Well, it looks like you have company so we'll leave you alone" he said with a cold tone in his voice.

"No, wait!" Sara said while taking a hold of Grissom's arm "Stay, we are having breakfast" she gave him her gap-tooth smile and it was all Grissom needed to get in.

Once inside Sara introduced them "Grissom this is Dan. He is my neighbored. Dan this is Grissom. My friend and Hank's owner." They shook hands with the same look on their faces 'I'm gonna kick your ass.'

"You want some coffee?" Sara asked Grissom.

"Uh…sure. Black…" Grissom started to answered but Sara finished the sentence for him.

"Black with no sugar. I know" They smiled at each other and held their eyes for some seconds before Dan interrupted them.

"Here's your coffee" He shoved the cup in Grissom's hand with a wicked smile.

"Thank you" Grissom responded with the same kind of smile.

Sara saw this exchange and decided it was time to get rid of the third wheel in the room. "Hey Dan, breakfast was great but I need to get ready for work"

"Oh, ok… well, see you around then" Dan gave her a kiss on the cheek and took off.

When she turned to Grissom to give him an explanation all her words were cut off by his lips upon hers and the gentlest kiss in the world. Suddenly all of her fantasies and desires came rushing through her mind leaving her in a very horny state. Whereas Grissom was trying to fight his animalistic side that told him to do Sara right then and there. When the need for air was too much they drew apart and looked at each other. Both had their lips red and silly smiles on their faces. Neither wanted to break the spell, but it was Grissom who did it with the only thing that came to his mind.

"I love you" Sara's face broke into a big smile "It took me a while to admit that my feelings for you were these strong, but now that I know I don't want to let you go."

She took a step bringing them even closer and wrapped her arms around his neck "Good, cause I don't want to let you go either" And with that she claimed his mouth.

Her hands moved from the back of his neck to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt while Grissom's hands roamed all of her body; hair, back, stomach and ass. The last one was Sara's trigger and she pushed herself against Grissom's body grinding harder and harder. She took his shirt away and started to nibble his chest driving him insane. Her shirt went first followed by her bra and Grissom took full advantage of it by touching, licking and kissing every single spot. Grissom unbuttoned Sara's pants and took them off, on his way up he run his hands though her legs and kissed her inner thighs without touching the place she wanted. He straightened up and kissed her hard on the lips tasting the coffee and muffins in her mouth. At these point Sara decided to take control and began her own ministrations. She grabbed Grissom by his pants and threw him to the couch, and then she kneeled in front of him and undid his pants taking them off. Suddenly in a swift move Sara sat on top of him and began to move in a way that made Grissom wish those two layers of clothes weren't there. When he couldn't take it anymore, Grissom grabbed Sara by the ass, stood up and headed to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and took her panties of the way.

His kisses were like fire to her skin and when he reached her center she swore she could have died right there 'This is so much better then…" Sara's thoughts were interrupted by her orgasm rocking through her body and taking her to paradise. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better Grissom entered her nice and slow. They kept that rhythm until the need for each other was too much and the pace sped up. When Grissom noticed Sara was close he turned them around so she was on top of him and he had a great view of her breasts bouncing with every thrust. A few minutes later he felt her walls tighten around him and his hot liquid filling her up. Sara fell on top of Grissom trying to catch her breath.

"You are…" Sara sighed "the best"

"Hahaha….Not without you darling" Grissom said with a smile and kiss the top of her head.

Soon they were both asleep in each others arms.

TBC

* * *

There you go xD Remember to review and tell me your thoughts!!


	6. Chapter 6

Four hours later Sara woke up with her head resting in Grissom's chest and a smile on her face. 'Reality is so much better than fantasies' Sara though and remembered the night in the locker room.

_They had just finished their cases so Sara was getting ready to leave when Grissom entered the locker room. She notice that something was wrong with him, he had a sad look and instead of opening his locker he just sat in one of the benches with his head on his hands._

"_You ok Griss?" Sara asked while taking a sit next to him._

"_Yeah, don't worry about me. You should go and get some sleep__ while you can" Grissom answered with a hint of sadness in his voice._

"_I'm not worried, I'm concerned. Plus, if I get to sleep so do you!" Sara said while standing up and waiting for him to do the same, but when he didn't she knew something was definitely wrong._

"_Griss, what's really going on?"_

"_It's just that…__this case got me thinking about how depressing it is to lose the person you love the most. But it's worse to never have gotten them in the first place" Grissom stood up and looked into Sara's eyes. He reached out his hand to touch her cheek, when she didn't pull back he took a step closer to her and kissed her._

_At first it was soft and slow, both of them trying to savor the moment afraid that the other might pull away. But within minutes it became more urgent and Sara opened her mouth to Grissom's pleading tong. 'I can't believe Gil Grissom is kissing me!" Sara thought as she was pushed against one of the lockers by a very aroused Grissom. His __hands were everywhere and in no time he had taken of her shirt and was unbuttoning her pants. This was all too surreal, they were at work and anyone could walk into the room and see them, but they didn't care. _

_Suddenly Sara pushed Grissom away and he looked at her confused, but she just took his hand and drug him to a shower stall, pushed him against the wall and turned on the water. They began to kiss again but with more passion, Grissom decided to finish what he had started against the lockers. He undid her pants and put his hand…_

"Ooooh…mmm" Sara moaned as Grissom nibbled her neck and brushed his hand against her hardening nipple "that feels good."

"Good morning honey" He said between kisses "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, really well. You?" She asked as Grissom lay on top of her.

"Best night of my life" Grissom answered while leaning to down to kiss her only to be stopped by one of her fingers on his lips.

"Wait a minute Romeo. Wasn't the night in the locker room the best night of your life too?" Sara asked him with a confused look.

"Yes, you are right. But I think I just realized something. It will be impossible for me to have a 'best night of my life' when everything I do with you is always special." Grissom explained with a shy smile and loving eyes.

It was an hour later, after another love making session, that they remembered they had to go to work. Grissom offered to make dinner while Sara took a shower. After they ate Grissom announced that he had to leave.

"I had a great time" he said with a big smile "but I need to go so I can shower and change my clothes."

"Ok, no problem. I had a great time too." She told him while handing him Hank's food and stuff.

"You uh….you wanna come by after shift? I could make us something to eat and we could also discus 'this'" A nervous Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I would like that a lot. You want me to bring anything?" Sara questioned him with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Just you" He said and leaned to kiss her.

They saw each other again in the locker room a few minutes before shift. Nick and Warrick were also there talking about something.

"I'm telling you man, I came in here and couldn't see anything. There was a big cloud of steam coming from the showers and only one stall was occupied. Plus I think the person wasn't alone in there." When Nick finished the last sentence Grissom's eyes were as big as two fried eggs.

"Did you see who they were?" Warrick asked and Sara risked a look in Grissom's way.

"No, I left before I heard or saw something I didn't want to. But it had to be someone from swing or graveyard." Just then Sara's phone fell to the floor taking Nick and Warrick out of their conversation.

"You ok Sara?" they asked in union.

"Yeah, it was just the phone. Well, I'm gonna head to the break room to see if there's a pot of Greg's coffee." She explained and got out of there as fast as she could.

"So you didn't see anything that could identify them?" Warrick insisted.

"No, just these handkerchief on the bench" Nick answered and showed the object to Warrick.

Meanwhile Grissom was still in front of his locker pretending to be looking for something and thinking how to do to recover his handkerchief with them finding out.

TBC

* * *

Well???? I hope you are enjoying xD Sorry for the delay! Real life is always in the middle... Remember to REVIEW with your opinion ;D


	7. Chapter 7

The time for assignments came and Grissom decided to separate Warrick and Nick in case they wanted to go and look for the two mysterious persons. Greg and Nick had a floater in Lake Mead, Warrick and Catherine a double murder in the Bellagio and Sara and Grissom a murder on the strip. When all the slips were given, the only one left in the break room were the love birds.

"So, are we leaving or not?" Sara asked.

"Yes, in a minute. Can you come to my office first?" Grissom said as he took off down the hall in said direction.

Once inside he closed the door behind Sara and turned to explain the situation, but was interrupted by one of her hot kisses. She pushed him against the door and slid her hands around his neck while Grissom put his on her back and moved them up and down. When the need for air was too much Sara pulled away.

"You …were…saying?" She asked between breaths.

"Eh…what?" Grissom said a little bit shaken by the kiss, but then he regained his posture "Oh, yeah. We have a little problem."

"I don't know if little is the word I would use to describe it!" Sara commented looking down at 'Little Grissom'.

"Why, thank you. But that's not what I'm talking about" he said as his hands moved to her ass making her moan "The problem is that I forgot my handkerchief in the locker room, on the bench."

"So? Go get it, I can wait" she replied with a small smile while grinding against Grissom and feeling his friend become more and more excited.

"Mmm…I uh…I didn't leave it there today. I forgot it the other night. I didn't realize until I saw it in Nick's hand." he explained and drew Sara closer to him grinding in time with her.

"Oh Griss!" she moaned into his ear, but when she heard what he said she stopped and looked at him with shock "WHAT?? Nick has your handkerchief???"

"Yes and we need to get it back before they realize who it belongs to!" Grissom answered and grind against Sara again, driving her insane.

"Ok, we need to stop before this gets any farther." She said but grinded against Grissom again and again.

Grissom claimed her mouth and with one hand still on her ass he moved the other one to lock the door.

"Griss, we have to go to a crime scene" Sara explained but didn't move to get away from him.

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he walked them to his desk and seated her there "They are dead, they can wait a little longer."

Sara was impressed and turned on by what he had just said. She realized that his job didn't come first anymore, she did. Her hands found his pants and got rid of them while he did the same with her shirt. "Uh…Griss…did you bring a…" Her sentence died as his mouth found her nipples and he began to suck them. Before soon Sara's pants and underwear hit the floor along with Grissom's boxer.

He stopped the kiss and Sara looked at him confused. He didn't say anything just reached for his jeans and took a condom from the back pocket.

He entered her fast and hard making her throw her head back and say his name. They settled on a rhythm but Sara wanted more "Fuck me Gil" she whispered in his ear. Soon his pace quickened and the desk was trembling. He kissed her so no one could hear her (or him) yell when she came.

Sara's head fell to his shoulder trying to catch her breath "That… was great!" and pecked him on the cheek.

Grissom just smiled and slid out of her whimpering a little at the loss of the heat around him 'God I can't believe we had sex in my office on work time. I love her so much!' He gave her on last kiss on the lips and began to dress. Once they were done they headed out of the office and to the parking lot to get the car and go to the scene. On their way there Grissom grabbed Sara's hand and intertwined them, this brought a smile on her face.

"So…" he began "what are we going to do about the handkerchief thing?"

"Well, I know Nick's locker code so I could see if he has it there. But I still don't get why this is a problem, is not like it has your name or anything. Right?" Sara asked a little bit more worried now.

"No, it doesn't have my name just mi initial. A 'G'. It was a gift from my mother when I left to collage" Grissom explained while parking near the yellow tape.

"Ok, I'll search his locker when we get back. If I can't find it we'll have to think of something and fast!" and with that she got out of the car and headed to the scene with Grissom not far behind.

Three hours later they arrived at the lab with their hands full of bags "I'll leave the bags and then go to check on the locker" Sara said as the entered.

"Ok, I'll be in the layout room" Grissom replied and went into one of the rooms turning on the lights.

Sara dropped the bags and went to the locker room to get rid of the evidence that could incriminate them, but she found nothing more than just a toothbrush and some clothes. She returned to the layout room and told Grissom her findings; they chose to keep on working and solve the issue the following shift.

A few hours later Nick and Greg got back from their crime scene, left the evidence and headed to the locker room to get their things and then leave. Greg said his goodbye, but Nick stayed a little more time running a few test. The machine beeped and a paper came out of the printer.

Nick could not believe his eyes; the handkerchief that lay in his hand belonged to… Grissom!

TBC

* * *

So????? I hope you enjoyed it :D Remember to REVIEW :D I love to read them


	8. Chapter 8

That night Nick called the gang, except for Grissom and Sara, to get together in his house. When they arrived he told them why he had called and showed them the handkerchief.

"Let me get this straight, I left my bed so you could show me a handkerchief?" Catherine asked with frustration.

"It's not just any handkerchief; Nick found it in the locker room the other night, when two CSIs were getting at it in the showers." Warrick explained with a sly smile.

"And what does it have to o with us?" Greg finally spoke.

"Well, you see. I decided to run some tests on that thing to see who it belonged to. And guess what!" Nick exclaimed all excited.

"WHAT??" The other three yelled.

"It belongs to our one and only Bugman!" He answered holding the object in one hand.

"Are you sure??" Warrick asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah! I run the tests in the lab" Nick said

"Wait a second. You said that two CSIs were getting at it. Are you implying that Grissom was one of them?" Greg asked with a disgusted face.

Nick just nodded. "Ok, but do we know who the other person was?" Catherine asked all of the sudden very interested in the subject.

"I have a theory" Nick said "Before leaving the lab I went to Judy and asked her at what time swing shift began to show up and it was like an hour after I left; meaning that it had to be someone from our team. My theory is that Grissom was in that shower with Sara."

"Are you sure?" Greg asked with a little hope that it wasn't true.

"I'm not sure, but we can try to find out…" Nick replied and the room went silent with everyone trying to think of something.

"Oh I got it!" Yelled Catherine with a big smile on her face "Have you ever seen Friends?" at their nods she kept on talking "Well, Chandler and Monica were dating and they didn't want the other to know but they knew and at some point Chandler and Monica knew that the guy knew about them and the guys knew that Monica and Chandler knew that they knew." At the confused looks she explained "So, what I'm saying is that we do this…"

The following night the gang put the plan in action. They all had to finish their previous cases, so Grissom and Sara were in his office reading some notes when Sara began to talk.

"Something weird is going on."

"With the case?" Grissom asked.

"No, with the guys. They are acting strange, like they knew something." Sara explained.

"You don't think Nick figured it out, do you?" Grissom was really worried. Their eyes met and for some reason they knew that Nick had indeed figured it out.

"They are on to something. I think they want to uncover us." Sara said.

"So, what do we do?" Grissom inquired without any idea of how to solve it.

"We wait for them to make the first move and then go with the flow." Sara replied with a smile and went back to reading the notes.

Meanwhile in the break room the guys were discussing the plan.

"Ok, I go first and you guys stay outside listening. When you hear that he broke the kiss then you come in. Ok?" Catherine said while finishing her coffee.

They all nodded. "Yeah, but I think you should show him some skin to make him more nervous Cath" Nick said with a smile and unbuttoned Catherine's shirt a little bit.

Five minutes later there was a knock on Grissom's door.

"That must be them." Sara said "I'll go hide behind she shelves were they can't see me."

"Ok" Grissom said and pecked Sara on the lips. They smiled at each other and Grissom yelled to the person on the other side to come in.

"Hi Griss" Catherine said while closing the door.

"Hi Cath. What can I do for you?" Grissom asked while seating in his chair across the desk.

"I need to talk to you about something Gil." She said while walking around the desk to stand in front of him.

Grissom took a deep breath and stood up "Is something wrong Cath?"

"No, nothing is wrong…or maybe it is…I…I came to talk to you because I like someone and that's you" Catherine said while running her hands through Grissom's chest.

"You…you what?" Grissom asked trying to look at Catherine in the eyes and not her bra that was showing. Meanwhile Sara was doing her best not to go and ripped Catherine's hands off her man.

"I like you Gil, a lot. I want to give us a chance. I'm not dating anyone and neither are you so…" Her hands moved up to his neck and face.

"I uh…I don't know if this is such a good idea Cath" Grissom said and grabbed both of her hands in his.

"Uh…controlling. I like that" Catherine said while moving closer to Grissom "You know Gil, I think this is a great idea" and with that she kissed him.

As soon as her lips feel upon his Grissom pushed her away "I can't do this Catherine". In that moment all of the gang went into the office and closed the door.

"And why can't you do it Griss?" Nick asked with a cocky smile.

"Cause I'm in love with Sara!" and in that moment Sara came from the shelves and stood in front of Grissom. "I love you and I don't care if the world knows. Cause I'm the happiest man on earth." He slowly walked to her and gave her the sweetest kiss. Meanwhile Catherine was looking at them with a smug grin.

"Wow, we didn't know you love each other. We just though it was a one night thing" Warrick said with an apologetic smile.

"Does this mean that I won't be able to date you?" Greg asked Sara with a sad smile.

"Over my dead body" Grissom said and everybody started to laugh.

TBC

* * *

I hope you enjoyes it guys :D Remember to REVIEW from more :D


	9. Chapter 9

When the laugh subsided everybody started to ask them questions.

"Since when are you together?"

"How did it happen?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Is he good in bed?"

At the last one everyone looked at Catherine with a strange look "What? I always wondered that." She said in the most innocent way.

"I don't even what to think about it! It's like thinking about my parents!" Greg said with a disgusting face.

"OK, calm down!" Sara yelled and all of them looked at her "We can settle this over breakfast. My treat, so why don't you come to my apartment after shift?"

They nodded and headed out the door to their cases leaving the two geeks in the room.

"I guess this means that you won't be coming to my house for breakfast after all" Grissom said while encircling her with his arms from behind.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot I'm so sorry Gil" Sara said and turned in his arms to look at him.

"Don't worry; I'll just have to make breakfast for more people." He said and leaned down to kiss her.

"You know you don't have to right? I mean, I can go to a starbucks and by something for the guys…"She was cut off by Grissom's finger on her lips.

"It's not a problem. Plus, I told you I would make you breakfast. Didn't I?" He gave her one last kiss and returned to their case.

When shift was over, Grissom and Sara drove to her apartment to begin breakfast. Sara made the coffee while Grissom gathered the ingredients for his pancakes. Half an hour later the bell rang, announcing that the guys where there. Once the meal was ready they all sat down in the table to eat. Although Sara was sure that Catherine would break the silence, she was surprised when Grissom did.

"So, Nicky. How did you know I was the guy in the locker room? You saw my initial in the handkerchief?" Grissom inquired.

"There was an initial!? Oh man." Nick looked down at his plate "Actually, I cut a piece that had a little bit of blood and ran the DNA."

Grissom's eyes widened "You. Cut. My. Handkerchief?" Everyone at the table was trying to hide their smirks.

"I'm sorry Grissom. I just wanted to know who it belonged to. If I had known it was yours I wouldn't have cut it." Nick was looking down with sad eyes, so Catherine decided to get the show running.

"So, are you going to tell us how this happened?" Sara and Grissom looked at each other, a silence conversation passing through them.

Grissom decided to reply "Let's just say that I decided to take my head of the microscope in the wrong place, but definitely not at the wrong time." Nobody seemed to understand that but Sara.

"Now that you are together there won't be any more fighting?" Warrick asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well, not for now. But you can't tell anybody, especially not Ecklie." Sara said in a serious tone.

"Of course not, but you won't be able to hide it for much longer. He'll eventually find out." Greg warned them.

"Yeah, we know that…" Grissom said with a sad smile.

"Hey, I got an idea." Catherine announced and all eyes went to her "So, you can't date a subordinate, right? But there wouldn't be any problem if I was the one doing her evaluations" she finished with a smile on her face which soon spread across the table.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the delay, exams can be very tiring!!! Remember to REVIEW and enjoy :)


	10. Chapter 10

It was around noon when everyone left and Grissom and Sara began to clean up. They did it as fast as their tiredness aloud them, but when everything was finished they couldn't feel more satisfied.

"Ok, so now that everything is cleaned I guess I should get going to get some sleep." Grissom said when really hoping he could sleep with her.

"You are right, we need to get some sleep, but you are not going anywhere! You are too tired to drive. Plus, I want to sleep with you" Sara said looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"I would love to" Grissom said with a big smile "I was kind of hoping I could stay with you too. I like waking up to you." By now he was in front of her and reaching a hand to touch her face.

Sara leaned in and brushed her lips with his in a small kiss that held nothing but trust and love. "Come on then." She grabbed his hand and led him to her bed room.

Once they were under the sheets, Sara snuggled to Grissom who in return wrapped his arms around her. "So we are not telling Ecklie then?"

"I think so. Only if that's what you want too, I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to." He looked down at her.

"No, it's ok. I think that's for the best." She looked up and gave him a small kiss which soon got hotter and hotter. Just as Sara's hands were traveling downwards, Grissom stopped them. At Sara's questioning look he said "As much as I would love and enjoy that, we need our sleep" he gave her a small smile and closed his eyes.

Sara woke up first. She went into the kitchen to start the coffee and then to the bathroom to take a shower and change. Half an hour later she was sitting on the couch reading an article and drinking coffee. When she noticed that Grissom was nowhere to be seen she went back to the bedroom to find him sleeping, so she decided to wake him up. Sara climbed slowly on the bed and gave Grissom a small kiss on the lips, then moved to his neck and chest; Grissom moaned in appreciation and opened his eyes. Sara looked up at him and continued kissing him. "What time is it?"

"Two hours till shift, so I would suggest you get up and clean yourself." And so he did.

This became their routine. They would get through shift, then go to one of their houses, spend some time together, sleep, then leave to change and do that again. Ecklie still had no idea about the two of them and Catherine had no problem doing Sara's evaluation. This went on for the following two months until Grissom realized things couldn't be like that any more. It was their three month anniversary and they both had the night off, so Grissom made some reservations and booked a hotel room.

"Hi honey. Happy three month anniversary!" Sara said as Grissom opened his door.

"Hi sweetheart. Happy three month anniversary to you too." He took a step and kissed her. Once inside Grissom got back to making breakfast while Sara watched him from the other side of the breakfast bar.

"So, you wanna come home tonight? We can watch some movies, eat pizza, make love." Sara said in a casual tone.

"I'm sorry; I can't" At her shocked expression he elaborated "Because I'm going out with my amazing girlfriend for our anniversary." He finished with a smile.

"We are going out?"

"Yes we are, so you better have no other plans." With he flipped the pancake, turned off the stove and strode to the table.

"Aww Gil you are so sweet. You didn't have to." Sara was looking at him like she was about to jump on him.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to…" he started to tease her.

"Oh no! I want to, believe me!" she smiled at him and attacked her meal.

After a nice time together Sara returned to her apartment to prepare for the night. She was almost finished when there was a knock on the front door. She went to see who it was and opened the door with a beaming smile. "Hi Gil."

"Hi honey. You ready?" he asked as he entered the house.

"I'm about to, so just wait a sec. ok?" she went back to her bedroom to put on the dress and grab her purse.

The evening was great. Grissom had made reservations at veggie place that he knew Sara loved, and then they went for a walk and ate some ice cream. The best part was the hotel room. Although they were both pretty tired from the entire walk, they found a lot of energy for their love making.

Hours later they lay awake in bed looking at the ceiling in a comfortable silence, both of them knowing the other wasn't asleep because of the breathing. Finally Grissom spoke up.

"Did you like our anniversary, honey?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Oh yes!! It was great, thank you so much Gil." She smiled up at him.

"It was nothing honey. I just wanted to make this special for you." He sighed.

"Well it was. I never thought I would have something like this with you and now that I do I don't want the dream to end!" Sara said while pouting.

"I swear to you this is not a dream. But even if it is, I don't want to wake up either."

"Gil, I love you" Sara said in a sleepy voice.

"I love you too Sara" Grissom realized she was falling asleep and there was still something he needed to do to make this anniversary unforgettable "Sara? I wanna tell you something…"

TBC

* * *

I hope you are liking it so far :) REVIEW! I love to read the opinions


	11. Chapter 11

"_I love you too Sara" Grissom realized she was falling asleep and there was still something he needed to do to make this anniversary unforgettable "Sara? I wanna tell you something…"_

"Mmm…can't it wait till later Gil?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Actually it can't. This is very important…" Grissom replied.

Sara's eyed widened in fear that something was wrong with him. She sat up and looked his way "Are you ok? Are you feeling sick or something?" she asked in a desperate way.

"No, I'm fine. It has nothing to do with that. What I wanted to talk about was us" as Grissom said those words Sara began to think of the worst scenarios 'What if he did all of this just to break up with me? Maybe he is going to tell me he has a lover…I bet it would be that dominatrix, everybody thinks there's something between the two of them.' She stopped thinking when Grissom talked again "I don't think this is working" at the look on her face he rushed the next words "No no no, not us. I'm just tired of having to decide to which house we are going to go after shift, if we have enough food in that house or we have to go to the other, if we are both comfortable with it, if…"

"Gil, you are rumbling" Sara stated in an anxious voice.

"Sorry. My point is that I'm tired of all of that. I want to be able to wake up next to you every morning and hold you before going to work and not have to rush to my house to have a shower and get change. I want us to live together. Your house, mine, I don't care. We could live on the street if that means that I'll be able to have you the whole day." Sara was looking at him with glassy eyes "So, what do you think?" Grissom asked trying to hide the nervousness.

"I think…that I love you more than I did just 5 minutes ago!" Sara smiled and threw her arms around him.

When they woke up they ordered room service, took a shower together and got dressed.

"So, when do you want to begin the move?" Sara asked as they headed to the car.

"I was thinking about today since it's a Saturday we have the weekend to do it." Grissom replied.

"I don't believe a weekend is going to be enough. Plus we haven't decided where we are gong to live?" Sara reasoned with him.

"Well…I thought about it last night and I realized that my house is bigger than yours and we would have a lot of space for your stuff. Plus I don't think you would like my cockroaches in the middle of your living room." Grissom explained while opening the door to Sara.

Once he was on the drivers sit she talked again "First of all it would be our house and second of all, you are right" Sara smiled at him.

"Good, Hank is gonna be really happy to have you there. I think he misses you at night" Grissom joked as they drove off.

By Sunday night most of Sara's belonging had been moved an arranged in Grissom's apartment.

"Should I change my address at work?" Sara questioned while they were clearing the boxes for more moving.

"I don't think that's wise, that would be like revealing we are together." He said and Sara nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so what about my rent? Should I keep on paying it? Cause if I don't someone else is going to receive my mail." Sara though out loud.

"That's totally up to you. If you want to keep your apartment just so you can have some space. But I have to tell you that I'm not planning on leaving you" Grissom came closer to her and kissed her lips with all the passion he could master. On the background they could here the song that was being played on the stereo.

_I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
_

_  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
_

_  
Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do  
_

Grissom heard those two sentences and knew that what he was doing with Sara was just that. He was giving up his work and his life as a loner for a much better one with the woman that had his heart from day one. This song was a lot like them, they couldn't live without the other and he was sure that Sara had given up a lot to be with him.

_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
_

_  
And I feel you holding me  
_

_  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved  
_

They kept on kissing until the need for air came and as they were catching their breath they listened to the lyrics of the song while looking at each others eyes.

_  
And I feel you holding me  
_

_  
Oh, oh  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
_

_  
And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
_

_  
And I feel you holding me, oh_

Neither cared that they had to work the next day or that the boxes were spread around the living room. They went to the bedroom and made up for the lost time.

TBC

* * *

So?? Did you like it? Did he ask what you thought he would?? Remember to leave me a REVIEW with your thoughts xD


	12. Chapter 12

They had been living together for two month by then and nobody had discovered them. They went to the lab in different cars and with fifteen minutes in the middle, rarely worked cases together and tried not to be in the same room alone for too long. Sometime they even fought like the old days so no one would be suspicious, but all good things come to an end, don't they?

Grissom had left to the lab before their arranged time because he had been called in to a hotel, so Sara decided to clean the house and have something to eat before she had to go. She was in the middle of her sandwich when the sour taste came to her mouth and she had to rush to the bathroom. After her stomach was emptied for the third time she knew something was going on, but had little time to find it out because she needed to leave for the lab.

Sara was working with Grissom in the hotel case; some one had stolen Japanese antiques, that were priceless, to divert the attention from the real theft which was ten million dollars from the hotel's vault. The case was going great and she hadn't experience any more nausea until her return to the lab. Sara realized that her worst fear was become real, but first she had to find it out. Sara went the pharmacy near the lab, bought a pregnancy test and then back to the lab to have it done. She had to wait five minutes for the result 'Great, five minutes! Anything could happen in five minutes, I could be paged, have a heart attack, the lab could explode. I can't do this right now, what if it's positive? What if I'm pregnant? I can't go through the whole shift knowing that not tell Grissom or anyone.' And with that Sara left the bathroom throwing the test in the trash can.

Things went smooth from then on. They went back to the hotel to finish the investigation and arrested the responsible of the robbery. Sara was drinking coffee and doing the paperwork from the case along with Nick when something came to her mind 'Wait! What if I'm pregnant? Then I shouldn't be drinking coffee, I shouldn't be doing or eating a lot of things. I need to find out before it's too late!' Sara got up and went to the bathroom; she searched the stall where she had been and took out the can. Sara pit on one of her gloves and started to look for the test but what she saw took her by surprise. Not only were there two pregnancy test, but both of them were the same brand and with different results. Someone was in the same situation as she was and Sara had no idea who it was.

She went back to the house before Grissom, but on her way there she bought another test. Once home Sara decided to take it before Grissom arrived. Half an hour had passed and she sat on the bed shocked and worried. Grissom should have been home twenty minutes ago and he always called when he was running late. The shock was coming from the results of the test. Sara thought the feeling would be different, she should be happy and thankful but the sad look on her face was saying the contrary. Hank sat next to her with his head resting on her legs as she patted him, suddenly his head lifted and he ran to the door waiting for his master to come in.

"Honey, I'm home." Grissom said making his way to the kitchen.

"Where have you been Gil? I was worried sick about you! Why didn't you call?" Sara asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry; I wanted to give you a surprise. I went to your favorite veggie place to by us dinner and it was packed with people." Grissom explained while holding up one of the bags.

"Aww you are so sweet! I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, I was just worried cause you always call when you are running late." Sara apologized and kissed his cheek as she took the bag from him.

After they were done eating Sara volunteered to clean while Grissom took a bath. Sara heard the shower and assumed that Grissom was already in and that's when she remembered. She rushed into the bathroom to see Grissom in the middle of the room with the test in his hands. When he noticed her there he began to speak.

"When did you take this test?" Sara couldn't read his expression.

"When I came home after shift. I threw up yesterday afternoon and later when we returned to the lab from our scene."

"And how do you feel about this?" Grissom asked motioning to the test.

"I don't know. I guess I should be happy…"

"But you're not." Grissom finished.

"No, I'm not. How do you fell about this?" Sara asked him.

"I never thought about having children before, but when we started dating and you moved in with me something changed. I don't know how to feel about this either." Grissom explained with a sad look.

They stood in the bathroom for what seemed like hour, but actually were minutes, looking down at the result without knowing what to say or do.

Something very similar was happening to another woman from the CSI department in her bathroom, only she was alone. "Shit! I'm pregnant." She said out loud.

TBC

* * *

So, who do you think the other peron is??? Probably the ones who read it already know ;) Remember to leave the lovely REVIEW letting me know what you think :D


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Sara was determined to find out who the mystery woman was. In her mind it could be anyone from the janitor to a lab tech or a CSI. And the second thing she was going after was the father. If the mother worked in the lab then the father wasn't far behind, this man had to be someone who understood the job or had the same working hours.

Sara arrived at the lab ten minutes before shift, this was the latest she had arrived ever and it was because of Grissom. The alarm clock hadn't gone off and when they woke up they only had an hour for shift, so they decided to take a shower together. Bad idea. At first everything was great, he was washing her hair and she was doing the other way around, the problem came when they had to wash their bodies. The sensual touches, the long passionate kisses and their arousal only added wood to the fire. And as a result they arrived together.

Assignments were handed and everyone headed for their scenes. Sara didn't have much trouble with hers; a woman had been robbed while walking down the street and the thief was found a few blocks ahead. Now that she was free, Sara decided to go to the lab and investigate. Her first stop was in the fingerprint department, she chatted for some time with Mandy and left. Ruled out. Then she went to the DNA lab, Wendy was definitely not pregnant! She tried to talk to the janitor lady but there was no luck and she didn't look pregnant either. So there was one more suspect, Catherine Willows. Sara searched the whole lab but she didn't seem to be there. After ten boring minutes without doing anything she rode to Grissom's scene to give them a hand.

When shift was over Sara went to Grissom's office to see if he was ready to leave. The door was closed so she knocked before going in.

"Come in" said the voice inside.

"Hi, you ok?" He never closed his door, except when he had a migraine.

"Yes, just a bit of a headache. Are you leaving?" Grissom asked while standing up.

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do. Are you going to stay more time?" she took a step in his direction and came face to face with him.

"Probably, this is a difficult case because of the officer's involvement. I'll let you know when I arrive. On you way home, can you get Hank from the sitter?" Grissom put his arms around her waist and kissed her lips softly.

"Sure, no problem." Sara returned the kiss but this time it was deepened by Grissom. After a moment they broke apart "Mmm…don't be late. I'm gonna miss you."

"You won't be the only one, believe me." They kissed one last time and Sara left.

After that case the week went smooth, no one big was murdered and the majority of the cases were b&es. Grissom and Sara were lucky for that cause they could spend more time together. For Sara Sidle life couldn't get any better, the job was great, the guys were all happy and she was living with the man of her dreams. But in one single moment everything was turned upside down.

Sara was in the mall, in the look for some sexy lingerie to wear for Grissom when she saw him. She hadn't seen him in four years. Tall, dark hair, green eyes and the perfect smile. Just as she remembered him. She had fallen in love with Grissom the moment she had seen him in that lecture and she stayed in love with him for a year. They used to talk by email, but after a year Sara realized something. She was in San Francisco and Gil Grissom was in Vegas married to his job. So Sara gave up on the idea that something more could happen and that's how she met Mark. He worked in the San Francisco Crime Lab in the night shift with her.

They quickly became friends and after a month they were dating. He was a great lover, every time they had a night off he would take her out to dinner, to catch a movie or just spend some quiet time together. By mid year they had moved in together and their love for each other couldn't get any higher. However Gil Grissom was always present in Sara's heart and mind, they would talk through mail everyday and one or two time by phone. This bothered Mark, he saw the way Sara felt about this man every time she talked about him, so he gave Sara an ultimatum. It was him or Grissom. In Sara's mind it wasn't such a hard desision, Mark was there in front of her and was the safest choice, however something in her heart stopped her from answering right away and it later paid off when Grissom needed her in Vegas.

That was the last time she had seen Mark, until now. She wanted to turn around, leave and pretend that she had never seen him but her plan black fired when Mark saw her. His eyes were sparkling and his smile got bigger. Boy she was in big trouble.

TBC

* * *

Ohhhh the drama begins!!! xD Enjoy the chapter and remember to leave a REVIEW :) They really make my day!


	14. Chapter 14

_That was the last time she had seen Mark, until now. She wanted to turn around, leave and pretend that she had never seen him but her plan black fired when Mark saw her. His eyes were sparkling and his smile got bigger. Boy she was in big trouble._

"Sara" he sighed as he stood in front of her.

"Mark. Long time no see." Sara said with a polite smile, already planning her escape.

"Yeah, how are you? You look different than four years ago, in a better way" Mark replied while checking her out with a hint of desire in his eyes.

"I'm good. I work at the crime lab in the graveyard shift and life's good. You look different too. What have you been up to?" Sara asked as they started to walk.

"I'm glad everything is working for you. Well, after you left San Francisco I moved to California and now I know how to surf." Both chuckled at the last statement although the mood of the conversation had changed when he mentioned her departure.

"Sounds good. So, what are you doing in Vegas? You are not on vacation, right? Cause last time I checked you didn't take vacations." She commented walking through to the exit door.

"No, I came for business. I have to take some machines back to California." Mark said walking with Sara to her car.

"Ok, well have a nice trip then. It was nice to see you." 'A little white lie won't hurt anyone, right' Sara though as she dropped the bag in the back seat of the car.

"Was it?" She was suddenly taken aback by his question "Sara, do you know what day this is?"

"Mmm…I think its Friday 28. Why?" Sara didn't know where he was going with that.

"Exactly" When he noticed she still had no clue he proceeded to explain "I didn't come here for business. For the past four years I've been trying to forget you, but I can't. So, that's why I'm here. I want you back in my life Sara. Everything I do, everything that surrounds me, it makes no sense without you in it. I've tried really hard to get over you, I've date millions on women but no one makes my heart skip a beat the way you do. I'm still in love with you." he then tried to kiss her but she dodged him.

"I'm sorry Mark. I'm so sorry for what I did to you but I've already moved on. At first I thought it was all a mistake, that I never should've left you, but with the time I realized that I didn't love you and it would've been worse for you. I've met someone else, we live together. I love him and most importantly, I'm happy." Sara saw the way this hit him. She swore he looked like he was about to cry.

"And you know what the worse part is? That I believe you. I know you loved me back then, you used to say that to me everyday. What I still don't get is what I did to push you away. We had been together for a year, we were living together, and we loved each other and the next thing I know you are on a plane to Las Vegas because your 'friend' Gil Grissom needed you!" just then all the pieces started to fall together "That's it! You weren't in love with me, all that time you were thinking about this Grissom guy and now you are with him. I can't believe I came all the way here to find out that everything was a lie!" he was now pacing, anger pushing its way up.

"It wasn't a lie Mark! I loved you when we were together, maybe not as much as I love Grissom but I did in my own way. And we had a great time, so don't you dare to tell me it was all a lie!" they were standing face to face. Sara was so angry with him; she wanted to kick his ass real hard, she wanted to…

Sara's thoughts were cut when Mark leaned in and kissed her, it felt so different from the ones Grissom gave her. This one was rough while Grissom's were loving. Mark tasted like cigarette mixed with ice cream. He wasn't her taste and neither her type. She pushed him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sara yelled.

"I wanted to see if you really got over me or it's just an act." Mark replied with fire in his eyes.

"Well, no need for you to kiss me to find that out. I can tell you myself. I don't love you Mark! I love Grissom!" With that Sara got into her car and started the engine.

"You know what? I don't care! You are going to be mine whether you like it or not." Mark turned around and left.

Sara knew she had to tell Grissom about Mark, he would find out about it sooner or later and it was better if he heard it from her. That night Sara was ready to tell him everything; she had prepared his favorite meal, opened a bottle of wine and put candles on the table. But when the front door opened she was render speechless. Grissom walked through the door with a bunch of roses and a big smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Sara asked him as she went over to him and kissed him.

"Because after having an exhausting night like today I come home to you and everything is better. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that you are here and this isn't a dream." 'So much for telling him about Mark' Sara though as she was led to their bedroom.

The following night Sara was working a case with Grissom and she was under a car when Judy called her on speakers. Someone had dropped something for her. Grissom offered to go and get it because she was all dirty. When he went back he had a heart shaped box with all kinds of chocolates in it.

"Sara?" Grissom spoke to get her rolled out from under the car and came face to face witha very confused Grissom "Why is a guy named Mark sending you chocolates?"

TBC

* * *

Dun Dun Dun.... like it?? Remeber to leave a REVIEW and that way make me happy :) Love you all and enjoy the reding!


	15. Chapter 15

'Son of a bitch! I can't believe he sent me chocolates here, to my work place. And Grissom saw them! I'm gonna have to explain all of this to him. He must be thinking something else, I can tell by his expression.' Sara was trying to process all of her thoughts and what Grissom had told her. Finally she found her voice.

"We need to discus this in private." Sara was avoiding his eyes and that made him angrier.

"Yeah we do. Lets go to my office." He tuned around without even waiting for her to follow.

Once inside the office they let it all out. "Ok you are over reacting!" Sara began.

"Am I? Am I? How would you feel if some woman sent me chocolates in a heart shaped box??" Grissom's voice was starting to get louder.

"I guess I would feel jealous, but I wouldn't jump to any conclusion like you are without asking first!" Sara was raising her voice too.

"Well, go on. Tell me who this Mark is!" Grissom crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Sara sighted and began to explain "You see, when we met back in San Francisco I was crazy about you. Even when you left I couldn't stop thinking about you and everyday I would wait for you to email me to know how you were and if you remembered me. After a year I gave up on the idea of you coming back and us being together, so I began to date Mark. He worked with me in the Crime Lab, at first we were just friends but then it evolved. We dated for half a year before moving in together, I thought he was the right man for me but somehow I always felt like something was missing. After being together for one year he told me that he didn't like how much I talked to you and he wanted me to stop that but I wasn't about to. We were still fighting when you asked me to come here and I didn't hesitate a bit, although I loved Mark I knew my heart belonged here with you." Sara's eyes were watering now as she remembered how painful it was to not have Grissom "Yesterday in the mall I ran into him, we talked a little and that's when he told me that he was still in love with me. You don't know how much it angered me. Now that my life is starting to make sense, that I find myself happier than I have ever been, my ex comes to tell me he wants me back. So, I told him that I didn't love him anymore, that I was with someone I truly loved. And then he tried to kiss me but I dodged him. He told me that he would do anything to win me back, even if I wanted or not." Sara was looking at the floor now; she didn't want to see the angry or maybe hate look in Grissom's eyes.

Meanwhile Grissom was trying to process all of that 'Her old boyfriend is back in town, which means I will have competition. But she said that she doesn't love him anymore, that she is happy with me…she waited for me for a year, she wasn't with other men for a year even though we were miles away. She must really love me, but all I seem to do is hurt her.' He was brought out of his thoughts by the other voice in the room.

"Gil… I would never cheat on you. You are my life… I love you." tears were running down her face and that did it.

He took a few steps in her direction and wrapped his arms around her shaking body "I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm so stupid. I know you could never cheat on me, but I guess the jealousy blinded me." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

That night as Sara headed to her car to go home she spotted something red on her windshield. It was a red rose with a note attached to it 'I'm not giving up'. This kept on going for the whole week. Grissom decided to tell Brass about the situation so he could take some action in it. They searched the entire city of Las Vegas until Mark was found. Apparently the man was obsessed with Sara; he had a room full of pictures of the two of them and recent ones where she was with Grissom and he drew an X in Grissom's face.

Down at the PD, they were interrogating Mark when Sara entered the observation room.

"_You know why we brought you here right?" Captain Brass asked him._

"_Because I'm a good citizen? Or maybe you have some questions for me since I work in a crime lab." He was being cocky now._

"_I'm gonna make you some questions alright. Now, tell me, why you have a room full of pictures of Sara Sidle?"_

"_So that's why I'm here. She wanted to find me, right? She could__n't go another day without me. Figured."_

Inside the observation room Grissom was clenching his fists in order not to hit the guy.

"_That's not the reason and you know it! You have been stalking Miss Sidle since you came here. The photographs in that room prove this." Brass was so mad at this asshole._

"_Ok, I was stalking her. So what? She belongs to me, not to that old guy. We had been together for one year, we were happy we loved each other and then he came in my way.__ You know, I was about to ask Sara to marry me and I bet she would've said yes if it wasn't for that mother fucker." By the ending Mark was yelling, but it soon turned into crying._

'He was about to marry her and she would've said yes, because in that moment I was too obsessed with my job to see that this beautiful woman still loved me' Grissom turned to look at Sara. He knew she was about to cry, all of that was too much for her. "I know that you would've said yes, because in that moment I never gave a hint that I was still interested in you, although I was. Thank you for coming here, for making me realize the huge mistake I was making by hiding my love for you."

"Actually, I would've said no. Because I still hoped that you would come back to me." He didn't know if he wanted to cry or kiss her. She had been in love with him for six years before he even admitted it and had had a man who loved her more than anything. He was glad she had chosen him. He would never get tired of making it up to her.

"I can't believe this; I never took Mark as the obsessive kind. But I guess you never know everything about someone, right?" They lay in their bed wrapped in each other's arms and eating ice-cream.

"Yes, we never do. If we did, were would the fun be?" she gave him a small smile "Sara, I know I hurt you a lot these past four years and even before you came to Vegas. But I want you to know that it won't happen again, cause I'm willing to make it up to you for the rest of my life. I'll never let you go."

"You better." They laughed and kept on eating.

TBC

* * *

So???? I hope you liked it!! I'm working on the next few chapters of addicted, so they're coming soon! Remember to REVIEW :)


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Brass informed them that Mark would be kept in jail for a week because that was the procedure for stalkers; however he was going to make him stay more to protect Sara. Grissom was very satisfied with the result and decided to go out for breakfast with the rest of the team.

"So, what do we owe the honour of this?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, you rarely take us out Griss." Nick commented.

"Then enjoy it because I don't know when I'll take you out again. Well, except for Sara." They smiled at each other "Actually, the reason I invited you here is because we need to tell you something."

The team looked at each other and then at the couple. "You are not getting married, are you?"

The look of shock in Grissom's face made Sara giggle "No guys, we are not getting married. What we are about to tell you is something serious and we are going to need your help."

Sara's face was straight and they knew she was no longer playing "Go ahead Sara, we're here for you." Warrick spoke up.

Finally Grissom got out of his state and began to explain everything. He told them about Sara's old boyfriend and their relationship, how he had come to Vegas looking for her only to end up stalking her. And that in one week he would be out on the streets. By the end of the story everyone's mouth was gaped. Catherine was the only one who ventured to ask what was going through her mind.

"So, what are you going to do when he comes out? We all know that stalkers don't give up that easily."

"Yeah, I know. But for now we are going to wait and see what happens. I think that if I ignore him he'll eventually give up." Sara said while fidgeting with her hands.

"Or…he'll go after Grissom to get him out of the picture and have you all to himself." Nick said in a warning tone.

"I haven't thought about that, but it makes sense. He could make it look like an accident in a crime scene or worse. He is after all a crime scene investigator." Grissom looked troubled and ran his hand across his face.

"This is why you said you would need our help, right?" Warrick said remembering Sara's words "Don't worry cookie, we'll look out for anything that's out of place."

"Yeah, you know, the best you can do this week is to relax and take it easy. We'll take care of Mark when the time comes. Now if you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Catherine got up and practically ran to the place.

Sara, remembering the pregnancy test in the lab's bathroom and her still unanswered question, headed in the direction of said room. She silently opened the door and heard someone throwing up in one of the stalls. When Catherine came out she found Sara with her back against the sink and a smug look. "So, you are the one who's pregnant!" she didn't look that impressed.

"How do you know I took a test? Wait! ...You took a pregnancy test in the lab too?" at Sara's nod she continued "You are the negative?"

"Yes, although at first I really though I was pregnant. I bought another one when I got home and Grissom saw it." Sara explained as she moved away from the sink to let Catherine wash her hands.

"How did he take it?" 'I haven't told the father yet!' Catherine thought to herself.

"He said that he hadn't though about having children until we got together. So, I think he was kind of disappointed. I know I was." The last part was said pretty low. She hadn't admitted this to herself yet.

"And are you going to keep on trying now?" she wanted to bring the subject back to Sara so she wouldn't be questioned about the father.

"We haven't talked about it yet, but it's always a possibility." Sara look down and up again "Anyway, let stop talking about me. You are the pregnant woman here! Have you told the father yet?" Sara was determined to find out as much as she could.

"I uh…No, I haven't and I don't know how to either." Catherine was getting more nervous.

"Well, do you know if he's interested in having any?" 'Come on Cath, spit it out!'

"Uh, no I don't. We haven't been together for long, but I plan on telling him today before going to work." She lied so she could get away.

"Oh, let me know how it went" Sara smiled at her. The started to go back to their table when Sara became nauseous and had to run back into the bathroom to empty her stomach contents.

"Hey Sar, are you sure you are not pregnant?" She received a growl as an answer.

TBC

* * *

We are nearing the end... What do you think will happen with Mark? Stay tuned to know :) and REVIEW. I love those!


	17. Chapter 17

_'I can't be, I just can't be. I took the test lat month and it was a negative! Ok, now I have to wait only five minutes to find out. I hope Gil stays in the lab for a little more time, I don't want him to get all excited for nothing.'_ Sara sat in her bed looking at floor while waiting for the pregnancy test to be ready. It had been a month since she had throw up in the diner's bathroom and she hadn't had anymore nausea since then, but Sara felt different. Of course her current situation didn't help. After Mark had left jail he had gone to find her and Grissom, he stalked her again but this time Sara was more cautious. She never left the house alone; they had installed a new alarm system in the house and raised Hank to be a guardian dog. However that didn't help much the day Grissom was injured.

_Three weeks after Mark was out Grissom had a case in the outskirts of Vegas. A woman was found bound and tortured. At first blush it looked like a crime of passion but after a more __thorough investigation it was clear that this woman had been chosen randomly. They found out that she didn't have a boyfriend, she lived alone and her family was in another state, Grissom hoped this wouldn't become a serial. His suspicions were confirmed the following day when Brass called him with a similar scenario, a woman bound and tortured with the same living conditions and same hair color: brown. As Grissom was inspecting the area the officers were called to another place, where a man had overdosed, and forgot about him, leaving Mark the perfect time and place to get rid of Grissom. Mark went behind Grissom and hit him on the head with the first thing he could find, a branch. When Grissom turned around Mark pushed him against a tree and kicked him in the stomach. After a few more punches Grissom found his strength and dodged the leg so it could hit the tree, after that he took out his gun and pointed it to Mark. For him it was all in slow motion, he heard a noise so he got distracted and Mark stabbed him in the stomach, that's when Grissom turned around and fired Mark in the same spot._

_Both fell to the floor clutching their sides and that's the way Brass found them. All he knew was that Mark shouldn't have been there and if this ever went to court, which he was sure it would cause Mark was about to die in any minute, he would defend Grissom to death. 911 __was called immediately and Sara was notified as well. While Grissom's surgery lasted four hours Mark's was really fast, his wound was worse than Grissom's so he died half an hour after arriving to the hospital._

So, that's how they were now. Grissom was at work doing paperwork, cause that's the only thing he could do for the next two weeks and Sara was home resting on her day off. That past week had been very tiring, every night Grissom woke up agitated and crying from his nightmares. Some of them were about the incident, how Mark would kill him and stay with Sara for ever and have kids with her. While others were about the trial he was having that Friday, he kept dreaming that he would be found guilty and sent to prison for the rest of his life and never get to see Sara again.

Five minutes later Sara stood in the middle of the bathroom, much like the last time, but with a different result in the stick. She knew that Grissom was under a lot of stress, but the news could be good for him; knowing that they were going to be parents, that she was carrying his child, that in nine months everything was going to change for the best, at least she hoped so.

Grissom was at work doing the only thing he could do, paperwork, when Catherine appeared in the doorway.

"If you're here it can't be good." He said looking down.

"Well, shift ended half an hour ago and you should be home with Sara. The doctor said you had to rest and this is not resting!" she instructed pointing her finger at him.

"I'll finish this repost and then I'm going. I promise!" Grissom said holding his hands up in surrender.

Catherine walked in, closed the door and took a seat in front of Grissom "How are you?" Her tone indicated that she was talking serious.

He was about to give her his everyday answer 'fine' but today he decided against it "I'm getting better physically, but the nightmares are not going away…I feel bad for waking up Sara every night, I can see how exhausted she is"

Catherine was surprised by his openness, but realized how troubled he was so she gave him a little advice "Look, I know you are going through a hard time and I would too if I had shot someone, but the truth is that by doing that you saved Sara. If Mark hadn't died he would've gone after Sara and that is the worse that could've happened. I'm not telling you to be happy that you killed someone, but don't be so hard on yourself. What you did saved the woman you love. And as to the trial, take it easy, we are there for you. The jury will see that he was a stalker and that you were almost killed and they'll let you go, it was self defense after all."

Grissom was quiet for a moment and then a small smile made its way through his mouth "You are right Cath, in a way I did save Sara from that monster. It will be hard to get rid of the bad dreams but I think after the trial it will be easier. I'll try to relax, I promise."

"Good." She stood up and went to the door but stopped before opening "Oh, and thank you for talking to me. You know I really care about you, right?"

"Yes, I do know. I just hope not in the way you care about Warrick." Grissom was starting to feel a bit better after getting it all out.

"WHAT?" Catherine turned around with a shocked look on her face "I mean, what are you talking about? There's nothing between me and Warrick. Where did you get that from?" 'That little rat, she'll pay!'

"A very reliable source I may say. And I wanted to tell you congratulations." Grissom smiled at her. It was the first time he had smiled in a long time and she knew that it was thanks to her. He had opened to her, so why shouldn't she open to him.

"Thanks Gil, I really appreciate it!" he gave her a nod and she left the room.

As soon as she was gone Grissom packed everything and went home. His arrival was welcomed by Hank who was demanding food and as a good master Grissom obeyed. That's when he noticed how quiet the house was and that there was no sight of Sara, he looked for her downstairs but nothing so he headed upstairs. When he opened the bedroom door he was render speechless. The room was full of lighted candles and Sara stood there in only a bathrobe and a bottle of oil in one hand.

"What's all this?" he asked looking around but not entering.

Sara walked to him and gave him the most sensual kiss he had ever been given. She stopped and looked at him in the eyes "I know how stressed you have been about what has happened and I would be like that too. So I decided to give you a massage to help you relax and maybe a little bit more. But that's for later."

The massage did escalate to more and Sara was more then pleased about that. It had been a while since her and Grissom had slept together and she wanted to revive the fire that had been hidden. When they finished their love making session they prepared to go to sleep and when Sara thought Grissom was asleep she revealed something to him.

"I'm pregnant Gil. We are going to have a kid, a part of you and me together and I couldn't be happier." She dropped her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Although it looked like it, Grissom wasn't asleep and heard everything that Sara had said. His grip on her tightened and wave of feeling washed over him. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father; this probably wouldn't have happened if Mark was still alive. It was in that moment that Grissom realized how lucky he was and that he wouldn't waist anymore time weeping around.

"I love you so much"

TBC

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm really sorry for posting this late... Please leave me your opinion on a REVIEW :D


	18. Chapter 18

It was already Friday and Grissom was a rack, he was pacing up and down the court hall with a glass of water in hand while Sara just sat there and watched him. Neither mentioned what she had said that night in bed; they acted as if that never had happened which relieved Sara but worried Grissom.

"Gil please stop pacing, you're making me more nervous." Sara stood and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I want to get this over with to go home and leave it in the past." He sighted and took her hand.

"I know, just five more minutes and then you're in. You'll do great believe me, there's no way a jury will find you guilty." She smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

"What would I do without you?" he looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her again.

Sara dragged him to the bench and began to talk about random things until he was called. They roused up and Grissom soothed his suit.

"You'll do great honey, don't worry too much. I'll be waiting for you out here." She gave him one of her mind blowing smiles.

"Thank you sweetheart." He began to walk but stopped and whispered in her ear "Just in case I go to jail, I want you to know that I was awake that night. I can't begin to explain how happy I am and how much I love you. Always have and always will." He entered the court room leaving a shocked Sara behind.

Forty five minutes later Grissom walked out the room with anger showing in his face and the rest of the people that were inside began to leave.

"What happened, why are you angry? Why are they leaving?" Sara was thinking the worst of the situation.

"The jury decided to take three hours to meditate their answer, this is worse than I imagined. I can't wait that long, I'll go crazy before the hour." His hands were in his hair making a mess of it.

"I got an idea, why don't we go out for some food, take a walk and then come back. That way you'll clear your head and we'll be able to talk about what you said to me before going in." his eyes darted to her and a silent conversation went pass them.

"Ok, lead the way." She smiled and took his hand.

They went to a near by diner and sat in the back to have more privacy, they ordered their lunch and silence fell over them. But soon was broken.

"Sara, what I said before going in…it's true; I can't explain to you how happy I am that we are having a baby. Of all people you are the only one I see myself having a baby with. Plus you'll be a great loving mother." He gave her a loving smile and in that moment their food arrived.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it again" she took a bite and kept on talking "it's just that you were so nervous about the trial and I didn't want to put more pressure on you." another bite "I'm happy about the baby too, he'll have a wonderful father."

Once they finished they went for a walk to relax and talk things out. They sat on a bench in the park and looked at all the families that were there.

"We'll be like them one day, running around trying to catch our kid or teach him how to climb." Sara looked at Grissom and saw the glint in his eyes.

"Yes, we are gonna go crazy." Both chuckled and Grissom turned to Sara.

"At least we'll do it together." They leaned forward and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They stayed a little longer and then went back to court were Grissom would know his future. Meanwhile Sara was waiting outside like before '_What's taking them so long? It's a yes or no answer! I can't believe how happy Gil is about the baby, it would break his heart if he went to prison. It will break mine.'_ Sara was brought out of her thoughts by a hand waiving in front of her.

"Hey, you ok?" she had a look of sadness.

"Hi! Everything went ok I assume?" at his nod she wrapped her arms around him "Come on, let's go home and celebrate"

TBC

* * *

Sooo??? Remember to leave your opinions in a REVIEW :D


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I am extremely sorry for the delay!!! Everything has been so hectic with Uni and stuff!! I hope you like the chapter :) A lot of fluff as always :)

* * *

'_I can't believe how fast time passes by! It seems like we met yesterday and now…' _Sara closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow. It had been two years since the locker room event but she still thought about it, about the "what if's". The last year and a half flashed through her mind as she hugged her pillow.

_Flashback_

_After the trial Grissom was a different man, it had made him realize what he could have lost, so every day he left shift on time and he tried to take some paperwork home to spend more time with Sara__ and Hank. Everyone noticed the change and decided it was for the best._

_After their one month check out with the gynecologist Grissom and Sara started to read more about babies and enrolled in a course. The morning sickness came and he was always by her side to grab her hair or bring her some ginger ale and salty cookies. Later came the craves, which included strawberry pie, pancakes, donuts and often ice-cream; so Grissom would get up in the middle of the morning to go to the supermarket and by her food. Time went by and soon they were finding out the sex of their baby, which led them to a lot of shopping. Grissom determined he was going to paint the room, put the crib together and arrange the furniture, as for Sara there was only one thing left to do. Rest._

_Everyone saw it coming, everyone but Sara. She was so wrapped up in the pregnancy and morning sickness that she became oblivious to the signs in front of her. Every now and then Gil would complain about the bathroom being small for two people, the hallways too narrow or the yard so small, other days he would read the classifieds and circle some things. But Sara didn't pay much attention to it, she would say "You're right honey" and then go back to her stuff. All of this changed from one day to another. He came home from work and told Sara that he wanted to take her out for a ride; she looked at him with a frown but gave up and went with him._

"_Where are we going?" she notices the strip was far behind._

"_I want to show you something" he smiled her way and kept on driving._

_After another twenty minutes on the ride they stopped in front of a two story house, it had a garden full of flowers and two big trees, a mailbox and a spacious garage. Sara didn't know what to say, was all of this real? Grissom saw the gleam in her eyes and knew he had made the right decision._

"_Gil, what are we doing here?" she turned his way and he was smiling._

"_We are looking at our future home" he got out of the car and rounded it to open the door to help his obviously pregnant girlfriend out._

"_You…you bought this?" her only respond was a nod "When?" she walked through the path and looked at all the wild flowers._

"_Only a month ago. I thought that if we were going to have a baby then we needed a bigger place, one with a yard so Hank can run all he wants and our kid has where to play." Sara turned around and locked her lips with his._

"_You are going to be a great father and our kid is going to be so happy! So, are going to open the door or it was just the outside you bought?" he playfully glared at her and then proceeded to do so._

_The inside was much better then the outside, they were welcomed by a big living room with huge windows that let all the light in. Then there was the kitchen that had a very large bar, at this Sara looked at Grissom but he just shrugged. Up the stairs were two bedrooms and then the master room, a king size bed lay in the middle and Sara could imagine all the things they could do there and the bathroom didn't stay behind. It actually had a Jacuzzi. Sara definitely loved their new home._

_Grissom walked to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "So, what do you think?"_

"_I think I have the smartest boyfriend ever, did you see the size of that bed?" of course he had, that must have been one of the reasons for buying the house._

"_I have and I have to say I can't wait to be there with you!" he kissed her neck and kept on talking "But I think what we really need is a bath…"_

"_Are you saying I smell? Cause if you are you better run Gilbert Grissom!!" she spun and was caught in one of his mind-blowing kisses._

"_Will you ever let me finish talking? I was saying that we really need a bath in the Jacuzzi." At this we wriggled his eyebrows so that Sara understood him._

_And apparently she did cause she grabbed him by the shirt and devoured his mouth "I love you so much Gil!"_

"_Mmm…I love you too Sara. You taste so good" His hands made their way under her shirt to her swelled breasts and Sara moaned. "I'm gonna turn on the water."_

_He reached behind her just as she began to nibble his neck making the task much harder, then she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest sucking his nipples and electing moans from Grissom as well. The Jacuzzi was filling too slowly for their liking, so they decided to leave that for the afterwards._

_Grissom took Sara's top off and kissed his way down her chest and stomach to her skirt. He caressed her belly and then took one of her bra covered nipples in his mouth making her scream his name; he pulled down the skirt and kissed her center. By now Sara was more than ready to take him in so she unzipped his pants and grabbed him through the boxers. Neither could wait any longer. They kissed one last time before heading to the bed._

_Grissom put Sara on the bed and went back to the bathroom to turn off the water. Once that was done he climbed on the bed next to Sara "You are so beautiful" they kissed again and Grissom positioned himself between her legs, he sniffed and licked. When Sara was close enough he stopped and entered her, it was the most amazing thing any of them ever experienced. Sure they made love every now and then, a little less now that Sara was pregnant, but every time they did it was a magical thing._

_After regaining his breath Grissom went to the bathroom to see if the water was still warm, he put some bathe salts and returned to the bedroom to get Sara. They got in together and relaxed. Sara's head lay on his chest and Grissom was massaging her shoulders._

"_You are so good with your hands. I could get used to this." She ran her hands up and down his thighs._

"_You should, now that it's ours. We'll need to move the things over here soon, before the baby's born. I've already painted his room." He ran his hand down her arms and up again._

"_You have? When?" Sara looked up at him._

"_When I was bored of doing paperwork or when I went for a walk with Hank" he leaned down and kissed her feather lips._

"_You are the best, I don't know what I would do without you" she returned to her task._

"_I don't know what I would do without you either…" he sat back and though about his life with and without her. She was the only one that could make him feel alive, want a baby and finally have a family. He wanted to grow old with her, watch their kid go to collage and have her by his side through though cases. "Sara, I love you with all my heart" she turned to respond but he beat her "Will you marry me?"_

_End of Flashback_

TBC

* * *

Soooo?? You know what to do right? REVIEW :D YEY!! :P I just want to know what you think about it :) And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner / Love you all!!


	20. Chapter 20

Sara turned around and laid he head on his big hairy chest, his heart beat soothing her; she still had a few minutes of peace before their son would wake up. To her he was perfect, he had his father's eyes and curly hair, her kind of smile but without the gap and a mixed of both brains; he already had her wrapped around his little finger. Sara remembered the night after Grissom had proposed to her, they were standing in the entrance of the baby's room with their arms wrapped around each other and looking at nothing in particular.

_Flashback_

"_You know what I just realized? We haven't picked out a name for the baby yet." Her hand went to her bump and caressed it; soon Grissom's hand joined hers._

"_You're righ__t, we better get to work on that…have you thought about any?" they stayed silent for a moment before Sara spoke up._

"_How about Michael?" she looked up at him._

"_I was thinking about Andrew…" he gave her a small smile._

"_That's all you can come up with? I have like a hundred names on my mind!" a frown was beginning to form in her brow._

"_It's not that I can't come up with anything, it's just that…for a long time, before we found out the sex of the baby, I had the idea of a little Sara, you know? A mini you running around the house, waking me up for breakfast, drawing butterflies, wearing cute dresses. I had millions of names for a girl but only two if it was a boy." It was impossible for a person to be that perfect, wasn't it?_

"_You thought about all of that?" asked a teary Sara looking up at the man she loved with all her heart. Receiving a nod as an answer Sara threw her arms around him and kissed every spot of his face "Do you know how sweet you are when you talk about our baby? I didn't know you wanted a girl, why didn't you mention it?"_

"_Honey, I don't care if our baby is a boy or a girl, as long as it's ours I'll love him with every beat of my heart!" tears were flowing down again. Grissom reached out and whipped them away "Plus, there's always time for a second one, right?" he winked and took her in a passionate hug._

"_I love you so much!"_

"_I love you too sweetheart."_

_End of Flashback_

The baby's cries brought her out of her thoughts "I'm coming Michael!" Sara put on her robe and went to feed her son.

Grissom watch her leave from his spot on the bed and thought how wonderful his life was. He was with the woman he had always loved and had the most beautiful son in the world. The kid already liked bugs but was especially fascinated with butterflies, cause Grissom always told him that his mom was as beautiful as them. The team loved Michael too; every time they came to their house their son would get more attention than them, especially from Catherine's small daughter Cassie.

Just when Grissom was going to return to sleep Sara entered the room with Michael in her arms.

"Hi, somebody wanted to see daddy" she lowered herself on the bed and Grissom took the baby.

"Is that right?" he couldn't help but smile as a pair of blue eyes looked back at him "Do you want me to tell you about butterflies again?" Grissom took Michael's smile as a yes. "Ok, butterflies are nested within the evolutionary tree of moths. Their origins may date back to the Cretaceous Period, ending 65 million years ago. Unfortunately, the fossil record is very limited. The oldest known fossil is an unnamed possible skipper butterfly from the Upper Paleocene, around 57 million year old, of Fur, Denmark. One of the most beautifully preserved is a Metalmark butterfly from 25 million year old Dominican amber. Butterflies are today distributed throughout the world except in the very cold and arid regions. There are an estimated 17,500 species of butterflies, Papilionoidea, out of about 180,000 species of Lepidoptera…"

Twenty minutes later Grissom realized that his son wasn't the only one that had fallen asleep with the story about butterflies. As he kissed Sara's head and dropped a sheet on her, his mind went back to their wedding day.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, are you nervous?" Brass asked as he entered Grissom's room._

"_Yeah, as hell! I can't stay put, I need to move or I'm gonna go crazy!!" he took a deep breath and turned round "How's Sara, by the way?"_

"_Like you, only that she has Michael to distract her." They shared a smile "It seems that he's very active today. I guess he knows that you two are getting married and is trying to get away with the bride." Grissom let out a chuckle. They were a month away from Sara's due date and their son was moving like never before. Of course she could go into labor at any moment during the ceremony or their wedding night but he wanted to be married to her before Michael was born._

_Meanwhile Sara was in her room trying to calm her nerves, her unborn son and a very talk active Catherine. It seemed like the hormones were driving her crazy and the only way to get it out was talking. After what felt like hours, but was actually 30 minutes, Nick knocked on the door._

"_Hello ladies…Wow Sara, you look gorgeous!!" She was wearing a white dress, her hair was curled and attached on the back and her face was glowing._

"_Thanks Nick, are you guys ready?" Sara asked as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time._

"_Yep, Griss is already at the altar…waiting" he winked and left._

_The doors opened and suddenly he couldn't breath, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. All those years he wasted trying to avoid her when had loved her all along…She stopped in front of him and Brass kissed her cheek. By the end of their vows most of the team was crying and clapping._

"_You may kiss the bride" the priest said._

"_I love you Mrs. Grissom" he smiled and kissed her passionately._

"_I love you too Gil"_

_End of Flashback_

TBC

* * *

The last chapter is coming guys =) I swear that one will come sooner :) Remember to leave you REVIEW :D I love them


	21. Chapter 21

_Seven years later_

"Honey, come on you're going to be late!" Grissom yelled from his position on the couch.

"I'm almost done, where's Michael anyway?" Sara yelled back while fastening her belt.

"He's playing with Emma right next to me. He really shouldn't be late for his first day of school, you know?" he replied with a worried frown. Today was the first day of school for seven year old Michael A. Grissom and Sara was in charge of taking him and staying for some time while Grissom took care of their younger daughter Emma.

After Michael was born, Grissom and Sara decided that were not going to keep trying for a baby. If one was enough trouble, two would be craziness. However it seemed that destiny was not present when the arrangement was made, cause four years later Sara gave birth to their first and only girl, Emma. As expected Grissom was all over the baby all the time, if she cried he would be by her side in a matter of seconds changing her dippers or feeding her and rocking her back to sleep. It was because of her that he took a decision that nobody thought he would. He, Gil Grissom, retired because of his baby girl. Although most of the lab thought it was sweet and very caring, others couldn't shake the idea that their life time mentor was leaving them on their own.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go Mike, say goodbye to Dad." Sara said as she rushed through the house looking for her purse and coat.

Michael went to his father and gave him a big hug "Bye Dad! Wish me luck."

"Bye champ. Good luck!" Grissom said as he picked up his daughter. "Well, it looks like we're all alone, what do you want to do?"

"Hank! Play Hank!" the little girl said with a big smile on her face and a finger pointing at the dog.

"You want to play with Hank?" Emma nodded "How about we go to the park with him?" when he said that she got more excited and smiled showing the small gap between her teeth like her mother.

When they arrived at the park Grissom let Hank free and walked Emma to the sandbox. Once she was safely inside he sat down on a bench near by and watched her play, a few minutes later he saw a little boy walking to her and sitting beside her.

"Hi, I'm Jack. And you?" the boy asked.

" I am Emma" the girl answered as she looked up.

"You want to play with me?" he was looking down at his truck and a red shade creped up his face.

"What do you want to play?" Emma asked a little nervous and then watched as Jack tossed his truck aside and looked at the sand in front of him.

"We can make a castle..." she smiled at him and began to work.

Meanwhile Grissom watched them from his seat and couldn't help but think _'How can they communicate so well at this age and we grown ups have to struggle with our feelings?'_ he shook his head and went back to staring at both kids.

"How old are you?" Jack asked while making a small pile.

"Three" Emma said showing three fingers "you?"

"I'm four" he was also showing four fingers.

"Wow, you are big!" the boy laughed at her expression, eyebrows raised and the mouth forming an O.

"And you are pretty" now he was really red and looking down. Although this was the little boy that was hitting on his daughter, Grissom thought he was cute.

A while later they had to leave so Emma turned to Jack and kissed his cheek "Want to be my friend?"

Smitten by the kiss on the cheek and her beautiful smile the only thing he could do was smile and wave at her retreating form.

Later that night Grissom and Sara were resting in bed and discussing their day.

"...apparently she wanted to take all his money and run away with her lover, so he killed her." Sara shook her head "What about you, how was the park?"

"It was... interesting" when he didn't elaborate she nudged him.

"How so?"

Grissom looked up and began to tell her about the boy, the sand castle and how they had parted "Our little girl is gonna be a heart breaker, guys will fall at her feet. You should have seen his face and he was only four!"

"Well, I hate to be the one to inform you that there will come the day when the boy hitting on our daughter won't be four anymore" Sara tried to master a serious voice while giggling.

"Ha ha ha, then that day I won't let her out of the house!" she knew he was jealous, afraid that Emma would leave and never come back.

"Honey don't worry she will always love us, we are her parents!!" Sara hugged Grissom closer "Plus, I'm sure she'll find her own bugman that will love her and take care of her like you do with me!"

"See, this is why I love you so much! You always know the right thing to tell"

"I love you too baby, now let's go to sleep. It's your turn to take Michael to school tomorrow!" Grissom growled and turned of the lights.

The End

* * *

Soooo did you like it guys??? I would to now your final thoughts on the story =) so please, REVIEW :D

Thanks a lot to those who took the time to read this!


End file.
